Talent Show
by Aelita Madeline
Summary: Ryella. Troy doesn't seem to want to shape up his act, so Gabriella finds comfort in Ryan.
1. I Quit

She'd had quite enough. Sharpay's general annoyance and plots to get Troy, she expected. But she never thought that Troy would change the way he did. Making promises, then seeming to forget them right after they were spoken. Instead of spending times with the friends he'd had since first grade, he went around shooting hoops with college representatives and wearing cheap-looking Italian shoes. What was wrong with him? Whatever it was, she knew she couldn't take anymore of his nonchalance about his rapidly changing attitude. 

That summer night, which seemed to chill straight to the bone, she told him her side of the story. How much he'd changed.. and he hadn't even realized! "I'm done here," she proclaimed, running to the employee locker room, not wanting to accept the tears forming in her eyes. He'd pleaded with her, asked why she was leaving, practically begged on his knees for her to stay... yet he never promised to change. His world was crashing down around him, and he stared blindly ahead. Probably too preoccupied with thinking about college and those big-shot basketball players he'd buddied-up with.

But she knew she couldn't stay the same. Slightly shaking fingers clutched at the clasp at her necklace. The one thing that symbolized so much love and happiness, so much hope for the perfect summer... maybe even the perfect kiss. But it didn't matter now. She clumsily unhooked the necklace and placed it in Troy's hands. "I've got to go my own way," were her final words to him that night, before running off without looking back. Luckily her mother had driven up just a minute or two before. She hastily unlocked the door to the van and climbed in, careful to keep her face turned away from her mom.

Even then, she knew something was up. "What's wrong, dear? Anything happen today at work?"

"I quit," she said simply. "Now let's just go home."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" her mother persisted.

"Just take me home... please," she added, brushing a few stray tears from her flushed cheeks. She'd done it. The decision was made. Oh, but why did it have to hurt so much?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Gabriella, phone for you!" her mother called, holding the cordless phone through her open doorway. Gabriella slowly got up from where she'd been lying on her bed, and grabbed the phone. She sighed softly before placing it to her ear, hoping beyond all hope that it wasn't Troy.

"Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Hey, it's Ryan. How have you been, Gabriella? No one has heard from you for a little over a week, so I wanted to see how you were doing."

How sweet of him. Ryan always seemed to know how to make her smile. And it was more than just the crazy outfits he loved wearing.

"I just haven't been feeling the best," she said, which was certainly true.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

* * *

Sorry, unintentional cliffhanger there. The bell for class was about to ring. Anyway, review please. ) 


	2. Consolation

Thanks so much to my first two reviewers!

**Danny Phantom SG-1**: Yeah, sorry about the shortness. I was in a hurry to finish before the bell rang. And thanks about the comment on my spelling, grammar, and all that. I try really hard to make sure my sentences come out spelled correctly, with proper comma usage (I'm such a dork) and not rambling.  
**IncandescentAngel**: I know, I adore Ryella. Thanks for reviewing.

Here's the next chapter, everyone!

* * *

"So, what's been going on lately?" Ryan asked her gently, trying not to prod.

She tried desperately to hold back tears that wanted to form in her eyes. Finally she managed to almost-whisper, "It's been hard."

Ryan was silent for a moment, hoping that she wasn't about to start sobbing. He didn't know if his heart could take that. Thankfully, she only let out a long sigh. _Just give her time. She'll continue if she really wants to._

"Okay..." she started, taking a deep breath before plunging in. "No offense, but you know your sister has been acting kind-of like a jerk lately?"

"More like all the time," he muttered. "Continue."

"Seems like she'd do anything to get me in trouble and to get Troy wrapped around her finger. Who would've thought her evil plans this time would devastate not only me, but all of Troy's former friends. I've been through stuff like this before, no big deal." Despite her words, with this thought her voice changed to a pained tone. "But I would never want a situation like this to happen to such great people. Even Kelsi is hurt by all the stupid stuff Troy's done lately." Ryan nodded, understanding perfectly. He knew of his sister's tendency to get what she wanted, no matter what the circumstances, no matter who she had to push off that silly "ladder of success".

"So... what happens now?" he asked.

"I don't even know," Gabriella replied, fighting the urge to burst into tears. She didn't know what was going to happen now, didn't even want to dare to wonder. She'd stupidly built her whole "perfect summer" around her plans with Troy. Wrote TB+GM in every corner of every paper she'd turned in that year. Scribbled hearts and Gabriella Bolton all over her notebooks, binders, basically anything she got her hands on. All those love-filled days seemed so far away, now. She'd lost her pair of rose-colored-glasses. But, at this point, she didn't know if she wanted them back on anymore, now that she knew what Troy could become.

"You still there?"

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly, not having realized how much she'd spaced out. "No, I really don't know what happens now. All I know is I'm never going back there. Not for the talent show, not to see Troy sing that messed-up remix of that song with Sharpay, not for anything..."

"Well.." he started, not knowing whether he should continue or not. "Maybe..." Don't stutter, he told himself. Just ask. "Would you consider singing with me?" There. He'd finally asked. Now all that was left was to brace himself for her reply.

"Really?" She seemed to perk up with this one word.

"Yeah. I've actually been working on a song and everything..."

"Wow, really? I didn't know you could write music!" There was a sound of admiration in her voice.

"Kind-of. I write the words, then I give Kelsi a general idea of how I want it to sound, and she writes the sheet music for me."

"That is so cool! I would love to sing with you." For the first time in a week, she genuinely smiled.

And he was grinning his face off. "Thank you so much. When would you like to rehearse?"

"I don't know." She suddenly got very quiet.

"Gabby, you still there?"

"I was just wondering... what would Troy think? I mean, a week ago, when I quit... there was so much hurt in his eyes... I thought for sure if I'd stayed a minute more, he would've started crying..."

He paused. He hadn't planned for this. Not at all.

"Ry? Hello?"


	3. Everyone Wins

Once again, thanks to my sweet reviewers! 

**Danny Phantom SG-1**: Thank you very much! Sorry about such short chapters; I'll try harder to make them longer. Even my friend in school today fussed at me to continue! lol

**Kitty-Witty-Kate**: Thanks. It'll get better, trust me.

**IncandescentAngel**: Oh, I do love cliffys.

**Lennie1984**: Yes, Ryella fics seem to be the cutest of them all.

* * *

He'd been stunned into silence for almost a minute now. Gabriella was not supposed to want Troy back. Well, at least, his heart didn't want her to still have that brunette basketball boy on her mind. He allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips before speaking again.

"I have an idea," he said, hoping his reluctance to share it was not apparent.

"Oh?" was her curious reply.

"What if I have Kelsi write a song..." He struggled to find words, having just now come up with the plan himself. It also made it hard to speak, considering his heart was desperately begging him not to. "A song that's for two, some sort of romantic duet. She could have Troy practice it, say it's for him and Sharpay to sing together or something, I don't know... Then, you could practice it as well. On the night of the Lava Springs Talent Show, the curtains will open, and Troy will start out on the stage all alone. He'll begin to sing, then at the break you'll come in, maybe from somewhere in the midst of the crowd... He'll hear your voice and realize the song describes his relationship with you and all that..." He trailed off.

"Wow. That's brilliant, Ryan!" He could hear the smile in her voice, and he almost despised it. Sure, he wanted her to smile, to laugh, to feel like dancing.. just not about something like this. "Do you really think it will work?"

"Almost 100 percent, yes," he replied. Somehow he could feel her slight frown at this remark. So he decided to add, "But that other 1 doesn't matter. Because really, what guy in his right mind could resist you?"

During phone conversations, he always loved picturing the listener's facial expressions at every word. At the moment, he could almost feel her smile. Its warmth radiated through the receiver. "Thanks, Ry. That was sweet."

"Anytime," he replied quickly, not wanting to get in too deep - definitely not wanting her to find out everything carefully concealed behind those nine words.

"How soon do you think Kelsi could have a song written and everything?"

This made him feel like sighing again. She already had a song completely written. But there was only one problem - he'd meant it to be for him and Gabriella, not her and Troy. "Pretty quickly," was the reply his mind produced for him. "You know how talented she is."

"So true," Gabriella said, sighing dreamily. 'She's probably reliving that audition for the musical in her head right now,' he noted at that small contented sound. "Well, I'd better go," she said suddenly. "But it was nice talking to you, Ryan. You always know how to cheer me up."

Now he was the one smiling, and he hoped she could sense it. Hoped beyond anything that she could feel just how much he cared about her. "Once again, any time, my dear," he said teasingly, loving how easily he could call her by petnames.

This little term of endearment made her giggle. "Talk to you later," she said.

"Alright, bye for now."

"Bye."

She hung up first. He remained, holding the phone in his hand, willing the line to be connected again. He never wanted the music of her voice to leave his ears, never wanted her away from his side... But now he was getting ahead of himself. Just thinking about holding her in his arms made him blush. Good thing the first time he'd put his arm around her was at night. That way, when Troy came running over, he couldn't see that telltale hint of red at his cheeks.

"RYAN!" came Sharpay's shrill voice, shattering the quiet, lovely moment he'd been enveloped in.

"Yes, sister dearest?" he said, half-sarcastically.

She came running into the room, with every bit of her appearance in perfect order, as was usual. No matter if she was mad, crying her eyes out, or laughing her head off, you could bet she stayed looking "fabulous" every minute of every day.

"Ryry," she pouted girlishly, "when did you arrange for Troy and I to practice together?" She swayed back and forth as she talked, her hands clasped together behind her small waist.

"Tomorrow afternoon, with all your backup dancers and everything," he assured.

She gave a shriek, then unclasped her hands and threw them joyously around her twin brother's neck. "Thank you!" she said, pulling him into a fairly awkward hug. He patted her shoulder affectionately, and she let him go, running happily from the room.

She got to practice that whacked-out version of You Are The Music In Me with Troy tomorrow, which would make her happy. Troy and Gabriella got to sing at the Lava Springs talent show a week away, which would make them both happy. Everybody wins.

Except him.


	4. No Second Chance

I'm back! Anyone miss me? Here's the chapter the Lava Springs Talent Show takes place, which turns out rather differently from the movie... Read and see.

* * *

Shaking a bit in her cute white dress with the blue sash, Gabriella stood near the back of the crowd, holding a muted microphone. _I really hope this idea of Ryan's will work.._ she thought to herself nervously, fiddling with the mic and moving from side to side.

Just then, Ryan walked over to stand beside her. "Good evening, miss," he greeted her cheerfully. "And might I say how lovely you look."

She couldn't help but grin at that. "Thanks, Ry," she replied, trying not to sound as anxious as she felt. "Do you really think this will change things? I mean, this whole song with Troy?"

"I truly believe so, yes," he said, giving her a warm smile. "I mean, it's beautiful, correct?" She nodded. "And it describes what you two have perfectly as well?" He fought the urge to wince when she nodded again. _Just do this for her. It doesn't matter what you want. Just make her happy again._ "Well then, I'm sure that once he finds out he's not singing alone - when you pop out from the crowd and dazzle him - things will change. You'll see."

"I hope so, anyway," she said softly, her words accompanied by a small sigh. "When does he go on, again?"

Ryan checked his fasionable black and white striped watch. "I think he's due on stage in a matter of minutes. So get ready!" He patted her on the back lightly, careful not to let his touch linger, then walked off to help his sister prepare for whatever she'd chosen to do.

Soon enough, the familiar opening bars of the song Gabriella had been learning all week began to play. Troy stepped on stage, looking very attractive in a white suitcoat and pale blue dress shirt. "Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance," he sang sweetly, his voice making her believe that their love was real, and that as soon as he heard her join in, he'd be ecstatic and willing to move on from the way of life he'd adapted over the summer. "So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can."

_That's my cue_, she told herself. "Make it last forever.." she started to sing, but she could tell at once that the look on Troy's face wasn't happiness.

Instead of letting her finish her line, he interrupted quickly. "Who is that?" he asked loudly, his voice causing harsh interference with the mic. "Is that you, Sharpay?" Kelsi immediately stopped playing, causing an eerie silence to follow the annoying blonde's name.

Gabriella's heart nearly stopped. "What?" she couldn't help but respond into her own mic. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought that this song was going to be a duet with Sharpay!" he complained sincerely, shaking his head in disgust. "Who is that?"

"Oh, just a friend," she said, trying to sound casual through her tears. "Or at least, I used to be." Then she swiftly turned off her mic, flung it to the ground, and ran off sobbing.

Ryan walked out slowly from visiting a jumpy Sharpay in her dressing room. He'd reassured her that her solo and dance number would be just marvelous (she'd corrected him and said "fabulous", which told him she'd be okay), then he left to see how Troy and Gabriella's reunion song was going. But what he saw was more disheartening than magical.

Troy stood in the middle of the stage, obviously confused and slightly agitated. And Gabriella was nowhere to be found.

This was not good.


	5. Wasted Tears

Gabriella collapsed in a field behind the building, her body racked with sobs. What in the world was wrong with Troy? When she'd left work that night not so long ago, she thought for sure that love for her was still clinging to him, but apparently she'd assumed wrong. Not only had the basketball boys brainwashed him, but so had Sharpay, and that was definitely something she didn't want to think about.

Just then her ears perked up. She thought she could hear singing in the background where there had once been awkward silence. It was Troy... and Sharpay. She'd showed up from her dressing room at just the right moment. Seeing as she'd snooped through Kelsi's things and found the song, she knew it well enough to accompany Troy and continue the show. Gabriella felt physically sick. How had the evening turned so wrong? How had the _entire summer_ turned out so wrong? She curled up into a little, tugging her dress down around her, and wishing the world would just disappear.

Soft footsteps came towards her and someone sat down beside her. For a time, Gabriella's stifled sobs and the stranger's breathing were the only sound. Then a caring arm was draped over her and a hand rubbed her back comfortingly. Only then did she dare look up.

It was Ryan. She blushed in spite of herself, knowing her make-up must be running down her face, her eyes puffy, and her hair a mess. Sure, they were good friends, but that didn't mean she wanted him to see her like that. "Hello," she managed to stutter out weakly.

He simply looked at her. "I'm sorry, Gabby," he whispered sincerely. "I thought that would work. I just..." he trailed off, his eyes irritatingly misty. True, he didn't want to see her upset, not ever, but something deep inside of him was shouting for joy. Somehow he knew that Troy didn't want her anymore.

"He's a jerk," she muttered, roughly wiping her fingers across her face to catch any stray tears. "I'm not sure what I ever saw in him."

Here's the hard part, he told himself. He agreed that Troy was a jerk, but he couldn't just agree with her; that would make it sound like he thought she was stupid or something. "He was sweet to start out with. I guess just something about the whole college basketball thing got to his head."

"No, Sharpay got to his head," Gabriella said angrily, a hot tear coursing down her cheek. "He hadn't paid her any mind until this summer, and suddenly she's the center of his world. And why not? She got him scholarship offers, she got him pay raises... And what did I get him? I almost got him fired from his job at least three times. Why would he ever want to be with me?" Her head dropped dejectedly.

"Remember what I said before? I don't know any guy in his right mind that could resist you. It's not you, Gabs. It's him. He's obviously gone crazy."

This remark got a giggle from her, and he brightened from the inside out. He'd actually managed to cheer her up.

"Following Sharpay around like that lap dog she dresses up in ribbons and bows? I would think so!" She laughed heartily, leaning onto Ryan as she did. He couldn't hide his grin at this, and he chuckled along.

Maybe this night would turn out all right after all.


End file.
